You'll Be In My Heart
by Cygna Vamp
Summary: Song fic, albeit a long one. Sequel to Objects in the Rearview Mirror posted on AdultFanFiction.net. Takes place in the future. Todd and Rogue have adopted a mutant boy.


You'll Be In My Heart  
  
All characters except for Tad, T.J. and Gabs belong to Marvel and Cartoon Network(?). "You'll   
  
Be In My Heart" belongs to Phil Collins and Disney. "TNT" belongs to AC/DC. This song fic is a   
  
follow up to my other song fic "Objects in the Rearview Mirror" posted on AdultFanfiction.Net.   
  
If you choose to read it, be warned that it's rated NC-17 and you might wanna bring your hanky.  
  
Quick German lesson: Schatz= treasure (used as a term of endearment) Oma= grandma Vati= Daddy. That done, on with the story.  
  
= translated  
  
//=Italics  
  
**=telepathy   
  
"Password?"  
  
"Toad, you know it's me."  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Oh, alright! Charley sent me."  
  
Todd opened the heavy door and let in the Wagners. They seemed like a typical family. A   
  
petite woman with dark brown hair and light blue eyes carried a beagle in her arms. The man Todd  
  
had spoken to had black hair tied back in a poneytail and was holding hands with a tiny girl no  
  
more than 4 years old. She had hair and eyes like her mother and wore a purple skirt with a   
  
pink Angelina Ballerina top. Kitty pressed a button on the dog's collar after Todd shut the door  
  
It instantly became a small purple dragon. Kurt pressed a button on his watch, revealing his   
  
true furred form. "You can turn your inducer off now, Schatz." he said to his daughter. She had   
  
a watch just like her father's. When she pressed the button, the little girl was revealed to be  
  
as blue and furry as her father, complete with pointed ears. A spaded tail poked from under her  
  
skirt. "Is he downstairs?"  
  
"Everyone is. Join the party."  
  
The "party" was an impromptu babyshower. It had started early that morning. Todd got a   
  
phone call from Fred.  
  
"Todd," he said. "I forgot to check my schedule. Am I working today?"  
  
"Actually, we might have to close the place for a couplea nights, Fred. You ain't gonna   
  
believe what happened right after you left last night!" Todd told Fred how he and Rogue found a  
  
mutant baby under one of the pool tables. Fred asked if he could come over later to "see the   
  
li'l tyke." Not long after he said OK, Kurt called. He said that Scott told him who heard it   
  
from Jean that they had a baby. Word spread quickly by word of mouth, and now this afternoon, Todd and Rogue were hosting a babyshower in the speakeasy in the  
  
basement of "The Happy Toad" billiards and spirits.  
  
As soon as the Wagners went downstairs, there was another knock at the door. Todd hopped   
  
on the stool, slid open the peephole and said "Password?"  
  
"I sent myself."  
  
He quickly opened the door. "Right this way, Proffesor. Hi, Logan. Hi, Storm. Um, I'm   
  
affraid it's not exactly wheelchair accessable."  
  
"'S OK if I carry you down, Proffesor?" asked Logan.  
  
"If you please."  
  
Todd went through a mental list of everyone he knew that would want to see the new person  
  
in his life. Yep, they were all down there. They were all crowded around Rogue, who had Tad   
  
placed in his safety seat and sitting on the bar. He was a strange baby,with a beaked snout,   
  
whisps of purplish hair, huge dewy black eyes and webbed hands and feet.  
  
"Well," said Wanda, trying to think of something nice to say. "He certainly is, um..."  
  
"What she means," said Kitty. "Is that your baby is, well,..."  
  
The four year old elf-child clambered onto the bar for a better look. "He's freaky, that's  
  
what he is." she said.  
  
"Gabriele!" Kurt scolded.  
  
"But, I mean," she continued. "He gots a beak an' his fingers has this stuff 'tween 'em."  
  
"Gabs," said Kurt. "Sometimes babies are born with beaks and webbed hands. Just like you   
  
and I were born with blue fur and tails."  
  
"Oh." said Gabs. "Aunt Rogue, did the baby grow in your tummy?"  
  
"Gabriele!"   
  
"What? You and Mommy said that's where babies come from."  
  
"She asked an honest question, Kurt." said Rogue. "No, Gabs, he didn't grow in my tummy.   
  
Uncle Todd and I found him, and... it looks like we're taking care of him."  
  
"Where's his mommy?"  
  
"We just don't know, sweetie."  
  
"Gabs," said Kitty. "Remember when Oma told you how she found Vati in a river when he was  
  
just a baby? That's what this is like, sort of."   
  
"Oh.OK." She went off to play "Duck, Duck, Goose" with the other children that had come  
  
with their parents.  
  
Almost everyone had brought a gift for the new baby. Gift certificates mostly. They were   
  
practical and the best one could get on such short notice. Xavier wheeled up to the bar. "May I  
  
have a look at him, Rogue?" he asked. She placed the baby in Xavier's arms."Well, hello, little  
  
one." he said gently. "I have a present for you that will come in very handy." He took out a   
  
small rectangular box and opened it. Inside was what appeared to be a hospital identification   
  
bracelet.   
  
"Is that what I think it is?" asked Rogue.  
  
"Help me put it on him." As soon as the bracelet was on, the baby's image flickered. A   
  
rosy cheeked baby with five plump fingers on each hand now lay in Xavier's lap, looking at the   
  
world through huge green eyes. "You'll need to have the inducer updated once a month untill he's  
  
two, then you'll only need to update it once a year."  
  
"Thank you, Proffesor." She took the baby into her gloved arms. "You gave him green eyes,  
  
like mine."  
  
"I decided it best to give the child a combination of your features and Todd's. This way,  
  
he's more convincing as your own child."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Jean. "We've gotta come up with a cover story for what happened  
  
on the night of February 20th. I have a plausable one. Hear me out. Rogue, you and Todd were   
  
closing up the bar as usual when you started having severe abdominal cramps. Todd, you were   
  
affraid it might be appendecitus so you called me. I told you to bring her to my office. By the  
  
time you got there, the baby was crowning and I had to deliver him in my office."  
  
"Think anyone will buy that?" asked Rogue.  
  
"It's rare when a woman becomes pregnant with little weight gain and continuation of   
  
menses, but it has happened. Well, time to get the legal stuff out of the way." She opened up   
  
her laptop. "OK, male, live, single birth, caucasion." She clicked the information in."Tolensky,   
  
Tad...will that be short for Thadeus?"  
  
"We ain't namin' our kid Thadeus!" Todd said flatly.  
  
"OK, Tad it is. Middle name?"  
  
"Hadn't thought of that." Rogue confessed.  
  
Kitty took a paperback book out of her purse. "Try this. It's the baby name book we got   
  
when we were having Gabriele."  
  
Rogue opened it. "Let's get something that starts with N." Todd suggested. "That way, his   
  
initials will be T.N.T."  
  
Rogue turned to the boys' names that started with N. "Nicholas: victory. No, everyone's   
  
brother's named Nicholas. Maybe Niel. It means champion."  
  
Todd looked at the pages. "I like Nelson. Son of the champion."  
  
"OK," Jean typed. "Tad Nelson Tolensky it is. Born 12:35 A.M., February 20th, 2014. 15   
  
inches, 8 pounds, 3 ounces. Mother's name?"  
  
"Marie Tolensky." said Rogue.  
  
"I need a maiden name and a middle name if you have one."  
  
"Alright." she sighed. "My maiden name is Rogers and my middle name is..." she mumbled   
  
something.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that."  
  
"Antoinette."She barely whispered it.  
  
"O..kay, Marie Antoinette Rogers Tolensky. Father's name, Tolensky, Todd...middle name?"   
  
Todd mumbled something. "I didn't hear that." He whispered it to her. "Ichabod?" Everyone chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, my middle name is Ichabod. Let the abuse begin." Todd sighed.  
  
"Hey," said Lance. "That means your initials are..."  
  
"Yeah, I know!"  
  
"Attending physician, Dr. Jean Summers, M.D."  
  
"Wait, you don't haveta put in your middle name?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No, but since you ask, it's Robin." She pressed the send key. "The information is now   
  
being E-mailed to the New York hall of records. I'll just print out a couple of copies for you   
  
to sign."  
  
"You can do that on a lap top?" asked Todd.  
  
"Latest thing in computer technology. Downside is, you can only make five copies at a time  
  
if you want to travel light." She printed them out. "Congradulations," she shook hands with   
  
Marie and Todd after they signed the certificates. "You're both parents. I have ink and paper if  
  
you want to take Tad's footprints. They won't go on record, but they make a nice keepsake."  
  
"Where'd you get footprints for the record?" Rogue asked.  
  
"A Baby Doe that didn't make it. Crack baby, poor thing. It's pretty illegal, so I hope   
  
you appreciate it. Oh, I almost forgot my gift to you. Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it."   
  
Todd opened the box to find a piece of fabric.  
  
"What is it? A blanket?"  
  
"No, it's a sling. You carry your baby in that untill he has some control of his neck   
  
muscles, then you switch to the Snuggli.Let me show you how to put it on." Jean showed Todd how  
  
to put on the sling and hold Tad in it. Lance snickered.  
  
"What's so funny?" Todd demanded.  
  
"Nothing. It's just, you look kinda funny wearin' that without a pair of boobs to go with  
  
it!"  
  
"If Todd had boobs," said Rogue. "He'd never leave the house!"  
  
"Et tu, Marie?" Todd sighed.  
  
After the party, Todd and Marie decided to use their gift certificates. They got a crib,  
  
some clothes and a few toys for Tad. The salespeople constantly complimented them on their cute  
  
little baby. At home, they somehow managed to figure out how to put the crib together. It would  
  
stay in their room for now. Todd suggested that he, Kurt and Fred could build an extra room.   
  
Rogue suddenly heard the theme from the Three Stooges pop into her head.  
  
Late in the night Todd woke to the sound of Tad crying. "What is it?" he asked as he paced   
  
the living room with the baby in his arms. "You're not hungry, you're not wet. What is it?" He  
  
sat in the rocking chair and considered calling Jean for advice. Tad stopped crying. "Is this  
  
what you wanted, Tadpole? To be rocked? OK, we can do that." Todd looked at the baby in his arms.  
  
He was snuggling even closer to Todd's chest. Todd rocked lazily and wondered if he had ever been  
  
held like this himself. Maybe Babka did when he was really little. He didn't quite remember.  
  
Todd found himself humming a tune he heard long ago. Only his wife knew this, but one of   
  
his guilty pleasures was Disney movies. The tune was a song from /Tarzan/.  
  
Come stop your crying it will be alright  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Todd watched Tad fall asleep in his arms. I can't believe how small he is. But he means the  
  
world to me. Weird. I've only known him barely a day and...He couldn't put it in words. Todd ran  
  
a finger over Tad's beak. The skin was satiny soft. He held his son close to him and promised   
  
himself that he was going to make sure Tad grew up healthy and knowing he was loved. He swore   
  
that his child would never know the hell he had to grow up in.   
  
Rogue woke up alone the next morning. She found her husband asleep in the rocking chair in  
  
the living room. Tad was nestled in his arms. Rogue kissed the top of Todd's head waking him.  
  
"Morning, Sugar." she said. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Tad started crying last night. He just wanted to be rocked."  
  
Rogue knelt next to the chair. She leaned on her husband and looked at their baby. "Todd,   
  
what does he feel like?"  
  
"Well, he's warm. and his skin is soft. Very soft. Like satin."  
  
"Todd, you realize I can't ever touch him, right? No skin-on-skin." She looked like she was  
  
trying very hard not to cry. "You'll have to do most of the work. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Marie. I really don't mind. Kurt showed me how to change a diaper. You shoulda   
  
seen it. Stream of piss, right in his face!" Rogue laughed. "He said he's only changed diapers  
  
on his daughter, so he wasn't expecting that. He told me I was gonna love potty training. I  
  
have a funny feeling he was being sarcastic."  
  
"He probably was. Todd, do you really think I could be a good mother? Aside from the no  
  
touching, I know I can be a bitch sometimes."  
  
"Only when you need to be. You got gloves on?" Rogue often slept in a body stocking with  
  
gloves. She wanted to sleep with her husband, but she didn't want to accidentally drain him. Todd  
  
placed their baby in her arms. She smiled as the baby snuggled closer to her.  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
The days stretched into weeks. The weeks stretched into months. Tad was growing and  
  
thriving as the Tolensky's son. They had started keeping a snapshot album. Most of the photos  
  
were of Tad and Todd. Rogue was usually the one taking the pictures. At one point the three of  
  
them had a family portrait made. It hung in their living room. The only problem they had with   
  
the picture was Tad had to wear his image inducer to keep the photographer from asking too many  
  
questions. They had photos of Tad crawling, playing and just sleeping. Rogue had been quick enough  
  
to snap a photo of Tad's first steps. The photo was followed by one of Todd proudly hugging his  
  
son. There were pictures of his first Christmas, of him on Santa's lap. (Actually Fred in a red  
  
and white costume.) They had the requisite photos of Tad in the bathtub and stuffing a handful  
  
of cake in his mouth on his first birthday. Tad was a playful, curious baby who loved playing  
  
in water. His parents were glad he had gills. They never had to worry about him drowning.  
  
When Tad was 19 months old, Xavier had invited them to a Thanksgiving feast at his mansion  
  
in Bayville. After the feast, everyone went out back. The children played freeze tag in the yard.  
  
The adults sat on the porch, nearly snoozing in the cool autumn breeze. Todd sat on the steps  
  
and blew soap bubbles for Tad to chase after.  
  
Kurt got comfortable in the love seat. Kitty snuggled next to him. Her huge stomache pressed  
  
against him. He put an arm around her. Any day now, their second daughter would be born. Kurt   
  
yawned. The tripptophin was starting to kick in.  
  
"Kurt," she said. "I'm having the baby."  
  
"I know, Schatz." he said, half asleep.  
  
"I mean right now."  
  
He woke up. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Kurt, I've had a baby before. I know what it feels like. The baby is going to be born NOW!"  
  
He scrambled to his feet and helped her to her feet. Jean took one side. They half walked,  
  
half carried Kitty to the infirmary. Gabs saw what was happening and ran up to the porch.  
  
"What's wrong with Mommy?" she asked.  
  
"Gabriele," said Xavier. "Your little sister is about to be born. It may take a long time,  
  
so you might want to go back to playing with your friends."  
  
"Is Mommy gonna be OK?"  
  
"Of course she is. Your mother is just fine."  
  
"KURT, I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!" Kitty screamed.  
  
"That's what you said last time, Liebes." he said gently. "Now calm down, try to breathe."  
  
"FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING BREATHE!"  
  
"Here, Kitty, breathe into this." Jean gave her a brown bag. "Would you like any drugs?"  
  
"I would." said Kurt.  
  
A good hour later, Kitty was still panting. "What's wrong?" she asked as she squeezed   
  
Kurt's hand. "It should be crowning by now. Gabs didn't take this long."  
  
"Ah,ah, Kitty." said Kurt. "Remember, all the parenting books say you should never   
  
compare one sibling to another."  
  
"Kurt, shut up."  
  
Jean looked at the sonagram monitor. The baby seemed determined to breech. "OK, guys," she   
  
said. "Your daughter is having some problems coming out. I could perform a C-section."  
  
"If-if you really have to." Kitty gasped, biting her lip.  
  
"Or, with your permission, I could try something I'm pretty sure no doctor has ever done   
  
before."  
  
"Do what you have to do." said Kurt.   
  
Jean took a good look at the monitor and then focused her energy on Kitty's abdomen. *Turn  
  
around, like a good baby.* She used her telekinesis to move the baby into the right position.  
  
Kurt looked at the monitor. Jean's TK was working. His daughter was turning around. To his horror,  
  
he saw something wind around her neck. "Nein!" he gasped.  
  
*That's not going to happen!* Jean focused her TK to unwind the umbibical cord. *Push,   
  
Kitty, push!*  
  
It wasn't very long before the infirmary was filled with the cries of the Wagner's newborn  
  
daughter. "You gave us a scare, young lady." Jean said as she held up a blue fuzzy baby. The   
  
baby's tail thrashed as if angry at being taken from the womb. "Care to do the honors, Kurt?"  
  
Jean asked, handing him the scissors. Jean showed him where to cut the cord and clamped it off.  
  
She bathed the baby and bundled her in a pink blanket. Kitty had passed out, so she gave the  
  
baby to Kurt.  
  
Xavier felt it. The cold fear of being taken from a warm safe place. The pain of being   
  
slapped, lungs forced to breathe. Then warmth and safety again. "Gabriele," he called. The child  
  
came to him. "Gabriele, your little sister has just been born. Would you like to see her?" Gabs  
  
nodded. "Come along, then."  
  
Kurt was on the sofa, cradling his youngest daughter in his arms. Gabs climbed up next to   
  
her father. Xavier wheeled closer. "I could feel her being born. May I see?" Kurt pulled back   
  
some of the blanket. Xavier saw a blue fuzzy face sucking on the thumb of a three fingered hand.  
  
"She's beautiful, Kurt."  
  
"Danke." He held her closer. "Kitty and I like the name Thalia. It means dewy blossom."  
  
"Does my name mean anything, Vati?" asked Gabs.  
  
"Yes, Engelchen. Your name means strength of God. You were named after one of God's most  
  
special angels."  
  
Thalia opened her eyes. They flashed yellow and closed again. "Vati, she gots eyes like   
  
yours!"  
  
"Ja." And hair like her grandmother. The baby had whisps of orange-red hair. She has her  
  
mother's nose, I think.  
  
Tad came running into the house with Todd close behind. "Gotcha!" Todd grasped and picked   
  
up his son. "Hey, Fuzzface, got a new rugrat in the house?"  
  
"Ja, her name's Thalia. Isn't she cute?"  
  
"Kitty OK?"  
  
"We had a close call. She's sleeping it off."  
  
"Whuzzat?" Tad asked, pointing at Thalia.  
  
"That's a baby." said Todd. "Can you say baby?"  
  
"Bay-bee. Pwiddy."  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty."  
  
Cuz you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Always  
  
Six years later, Todd was woken up one night by a small voice.  
  
"Daddy,"  
  
"Hrmph? What's wrong, Tadpole?"  
  
"Daddy, I had a bad dream."  
  
"Whaizit?" Rogue mumbled.  
  
"Tad had a bad dream." Todd got out of bed. "I'll take care of it." Rogue mumbled something  
  
about sporks and rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Todd took Tad's little webbed hand in his and walked him to the living room. Tad was wearing  
  
pajamas with moons and stars on them. Todd noticed they were starting to look to small on him.   
  
Tad carried a Kermit the Frog plush toy under his arm. "Do you want to talk about your dream, Tad?"  
  
"I dreamed they came for me."  
  
Todd didn't have to ask who "they" were. In this they and age, even adult mutants had   
  
nightmares about "they". Todd sat on the couch with Tad. "Tad, no one is coming for you. You're  
  
safe."  
  
"On the news, these big robots came and hurted people."  
  
"I know, I know." I gotta cut down on his TV time. "Tad, don't worry about it. They won't  
  
get you. I won't let them."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise." He put his arms around him. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. Ever." He knew  
  
deep down that this might be a harder promise to keep than it sounded, but it made both of them   
  
feel better. "You want me to get you some milk? Might help you sleep."  
  
"OK." Todd gave Tad a glass of milk and had one for himself. "Daddy, sometime I have bad   
  
dreams about my image inducer turning off at school."   
  
"Your Uncle Kurt probably knows more about that than I do. Wanna watch a movie? Your pick."  
  
"/Beetlejuice/?"  
  
"Sure, just a sec." Todd put the disc in the DVD and grabbed the remote. "You know, Tad,  
  
when I was dating your mother, we watched this on VCR all the time."  
  
"What's a VCR?"  
  
"Well, thanks for making me feel old. It's what we watched movies on before DVD players.   
  
It was sometime after we discovered fire."  
  
"You're silly, Daddy." Tad snuggled closer to him, his stuffed frog clasped under his arm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm silly, Tadpole." He stroked Tad's hair and hummed the lullaby he knew from so  
  
long ago. It fit their situation so perfectly. They had to live among people who would hate them  
  
simply on the basis of genetic make up. Todd knew he and Rogue were lucky. While they both had  
  
something unusual about their appearances, they could still pass for human. Tad, Kurt and his   
  
children would most likly have to wear inducers all their lives to fit in with the norms. The  
  
Prof could talk about peace and understanding all he wanted. Todd knew he wasn't going to see   
  
humans accept mutants in his lifetime. Maybe-only maybe-Tad would. Or perhaps Tad's children  
  
would. Todd had to smile at the idea of his son having kids. Granpa Todd, I like the sound of  
  
that. Getting ahead of myself. Don't know if he's having kids. He's just a little kid right now.  
  
Well, I hope someday, he at least falls in love. This world is just to crazy to live in without  
  
someone to love. Tad fell asleep just before Keaton's "Nice fucking model" line. Todd turned off  
  
the TV and carried Tad back to bed. He tucked him in, still humming the lullaby.  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
  
I know we're not that different at all  
  
It was summertime. The Tolensky's were having a barbeque in Central Park with a few friends.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong!" Kurt was saying to Todd. "It's twigs, then coals, and that is  
  
way too much lighter fluid!"  
  
"You want this thing started or not, Fuzzbrain?" Todd squirted more fuel into the pit.  
  
"If you knew how to stoke a fire properly, you wouldn't /need/ lighter fluid!"  
  
"And what the hell do you know about barbequing?"  
  
"I'll have you know Germans invented barbequing!"  
  
"The hell you say!"  
  
"The hell I do!"  
  
"Momma, will you push me on the swings?" Tad asked Rogue.  
  
"Anything to get away from those two, hon."  
  
"Momma?" he asked as they walked to the swings hand in gloved hand. "Why do Daddy and   
  
Uncle Kurt fight all the time?"  
  
"Sugar, their problem is they're too much alike. And they're both stubborn." Tad got in   
  
the swing. Rogue gave him a push. "You excited about starting second grade next year?"  
  
"Uh-huh. They're gonna teach us how to do joined up writing."  
  
"It's called cursive, Tad."  
  
"Oh, yeah, cursive."  
  
"Hi, Aunt Rogue!" T.J. Wagner ran up and grabbed a swing. "Hi,Tad! Watch what I can do!"  
  
She pumped her legs a couple of times, swung very high, and leaped out of the seat. She did a   
  
perfect summersault and landed on her feet.  
  
"Thalia Jean Wagner!" Rogue scolded. "Don't ever do that again!" The coronary she had been  
  
working on since she saw T.J. jump out of the swing was barely subsiding.  
  
"What? I didn't get hurt. I'm just as argyle as Vati."  
  
"I'm sure you mean agile, dear."  
  
"Yeah! Agile! That's it!"  
  
A huge flaming mushroom cloud eminated from the picnic area. "You kids play with each   
  
other." said Rogue. "I gotta make sure your daddies don't havta go to the burn ward."  
  
"So, whaddya wanna do?" Tad asked.  
  
"Wanna play pirates?" T.J. suggested.  
  
"Girls can't be pirates!"  
  
"Can so!" She picked up a stick and pointed it at Tad. "Arr! Fight me or be walkin' the  
  
plank, me hearty!"  
  
Tad picked up a stick and joined in the game.  
  
"You singed my fur!" Kurt complained as Kitty bandaged his wounds. Fred stood nearby, acting  
  
as a living curtain as Kurt had to turn off his inducer for treatment.  
  
"Ya shouln't've been standing so close to the grill, yo!"   
  
"Will you hold still?" Rogue admonished as she tried to apply a swab of antiseptic to her  
  
husband's burn.  
  
"You didn't have to put kerosene on it! The hot dogs will taste horrible now!"  
  
"I had to do it! The newspaper wasn't dry enough."  
  
"Who the hell uses newspaper to start a barbeque fire?"  
  
"Everybody! Ow! Marie, watch it! That stuff stings."  
  
"If you hadn't been playin' with matches like a bloomin' idiot, I wouldn't have to do this!'  
  
"Why is it that when Tad gets hurt you're all kisses and cuddles, but if I'm hurt I'm a  
  
blooming idiot?"  
  
"He's a little boy who don't know any better. You're a grown man, sort of. Now hold still."  
  
"Ow! Watch it!"  
  
"Ya know, Tad isn't as bad as you are about takin' medicine."  
  
"Kurt's bad about it too." said Kitty. "Last winter Jean perscribed him some cough syrup   
  
and I had to bribe him with a lollypop to take it."  
  
"It tasted horrible and gave me weird dreams." Kurt said defensivly.  
  
"Let's not forget the first time we brought Tad here." said Rogue. "I was showing him how   
  
to feed the ducks when Todd decided to annoy the geese. I think we still have a photo somewhere  
  
of Todd getting attacked by an angry goose."  
  
"You girls don't havta embarrass us, yo." Todd said as Rogue taped gauze over his arm.  
  
"He's right." said Kitty. "They do a lovely job of it themselves."  
  
T.J. and Tad had brought their "sword fight" to the pier over the lake. Tad missed his   
  
footing and fell in. Wow, he thought. This is better than the bathtub. So that's what a duck   
  
looks like from underneath. He swam closer for a better look. He noticed his hands were webbed.  
  
That means my inducer is broken. No one can see me down here anyway. Is that Daddy calling me? I   
  
better go see what he wants. Tad turned and swam back to the pier. He swam under it and poked his  
  
head up. Todd was calling for him. "Over here, Daddy."  
  
"Tad, where are you?"  
  
"I'm under the pier. My inducer is broken."   
  
"Alright, I'm gonna lower a towel down for you. Just grab hold of it."   
  
Tad grabbed the towel. Todd pulled him out and quickly wrapped the beach towel around his   
  
son and carried him to their car. A passer-by gave him an odd look. Todd just shrugged and said  
  
"kids" while trying to keep Tad's face hidden.  
  
Todd put Tad in the backseat of the car. "Dry off." he said. "We've got your spare in the   
  
glove box." He opened it and rumaged around until he found another black watch. "Next time I see  
  
Forge I'm gonna ask him about making a waterproof image inducer." He opened the trunk. He and   
  
Rogue learned long ago to always bring a change of clothes for Tad just in case. He was an   
  
active child who was always finding some new way to get messy. "Here, change into these. What   
  
were you and T.J. doing anyway?"  
  
"Playin' pirates." he said as he changed.  
  
"She make you walk the plank?"  
  
"Nah, I just kinda fell. I saw what a duck looks like underneath. It was neat!"  
  
"You weren't scared or nothing?"  
  
"Nope. I can breathe underwater, remember? Swimmin's fun! I wanna do it again."  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"How'd you hurt your arm?"  
  
"Little accident with the grill. By the way, your Uncle Kurt is a moron. Ready?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Tad turned on the inducer, giving him the appearance of a normal little boy with  
  
full cheeks, sandy hair and green eyes.  
  
In a few minutes, everyone was eating the hot dogs and hamburgers Todd and Kurt had grilled.  
  
T.J. came up to Tad. "Tad, I'm sorry you fell in the lake."  
  
"It's not your fault. I fell."  
  
"Yeah, but I kinda led you over there when we were playing. I'm sorry." She kissed him on  
  
the cheek.  
  
"Oh gross!" Tad shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Todd turned around.  
  
"T.J. kissed me!" He whiped at his face. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!" Todd just laughed. "It's not  
  
funny! Kissing is gross!"  
  
"You'll change your mind someday." he assured him as he gave him a hot dog.  
  
"No I won't! I thought T.J. was great cuz she doesn't play dumb girl games like tea party.  
  
But now she has to go all kissy face. Yuck!"  
  
"Trust me, you'll change your mind someday." I hope, I hope, I hope.  
  
"Tad," said Rogue as they sat down to eat. "I want you to know that girls aren't dumb.   
  
They're just as smart as boys and they're just as much fun to play with."  
  
"And when you're older," said Todd. "They're even more fun to play with." She kicked him   
  
under the table.  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Forever and a day  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Always  
  
Later that Fall, Todd and Tad were stretched out on the linoleum of their kitchen with   
  
several sheets of paper and a big box of crayons.  
  
"Daddy, how do you draw a tree?"  
  
"Like this." Todd got a piece of paper and demonstrated. "You take a brown crayon and do   
  
like this. You do like this and make the branches. Then you take your green crayon and do like   
  
this. And, there's your tree."  
  
"I see." Tad drew a tree in his picture. "I drew a picture of T.J." He showed Todd a   
  
drawing he made of her, complete with tail and blue fur.  
  
"You're friends with her again?"  
  
"Yeah, but she has to promise not to kiss me ever again. Yuck!"  
  
"I drew a picture of your mother." Todd showed Tad the charicature he made of Rogue. She   
  
had a big smile and a flirty pose.  
  
"Hey, guys." said Rogue. "How's the artwork coming?"  
  
"Pretty good." said Todd.  
  
She picked up one of the drawings. "This is a nice picture of a firetruck, Tad."  
  
"Umm, that's mine actually." said Todd.  
  
"Well, you need to put it away. It's time to open the bar, and it's time for Tad to do his  
  
homework."  
  
"Aw, man!" they both chorused.  
  
"Come on, let's get to work." She helped them pick up and saw the charicature of herself.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a drawing I made of you, Sweetums." said Todd.  
  
"I don't look like this."  
  
"You do when you smile."  
  
Rogue fought back a smile. "You're trying to make me smile, aren't you?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
She hung the drawing on the refrigerator with a magnet and kissed her husband on the head.  
  
"Oh, gross." said Tad.  
  
They had just gotten downstairs when the phone rang. Rogue answered. "The Happy Toad," she  
  
answered. "Hi Stephany...Middle of the freeway? Poor you....Look, we could really use you tonight,  
  
so I could come pick you up if you want....No, it's no trouble at all. Where are you?...OK, just  
  
hold on. I'll be right over." She hung up. "Stephany had a blow out on the way over. I offered   
  
to pick her up. Can you take care of things for a while?"  
  
"No problem."   
  
After Rogue left two customers came into The Happy Toad. Todd could tell by their uniforms  
  
who they were. They were members of HDL- the Human Defense League. A group president Robert Kelly  
  
formed at the start of his administration. Todd had seen their kind in here before. He was going  
  
to do what he always did. Act like the cool, wise cracking barkeep and resist the urge to spit   
  
in their beer. "Hello, boys," he said jovially. "What's your poison?"  
  
"Two Sierra Dries." said one of them.  
  
"Coming up." He served up their beers."  
  
"We're looking for some odd looking characters." said the other. "Seen any?"  
  
"I run a bar in the middle of Manhatten, yo." He said as he polished a glass. "I see all   
  
kinds. Just last week a buncha guys came in dressed up for Rocky Horror."  
  
"C'mon," said the first. "You know the kinda freaks I'm talkin' about."  
  
"Oh, /those/ kinda freaks! I'm sorry, this ain't that kinda bar. Now, there's a place on   
  
West 49th called The Manhandler. You might wanna check that out."  
  
"What we mean is, we hear tell that the MLF is holding their secret meetings in these parts."  
  
"Well," Todd pretended to think as he polished another glass. "There were a coupla soccer   
  
moms in here the other night that I thought looked pretty hot."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"MLF. That stands for Moms I'd Like to Fuck, right?"  
  
"It stands," the first one growled. "for the Mutant Liberation Front. You know what I mean.  
  
A bunch of fucked over freaks who think they have the right to live side by side with decent   
  
normal folks. They stand against everything our president stands for."  
  
"Yeah, President Kelly. You know, I used to go to Bayville High. The school Kelly was   
  
principal at before he went into politics. I was probably in his office more times than the   
  
secretary."  
  
"President Kelly is doing everything possible to keep this country the way it otta be."   
  
said the other agent. "By humans, for the humans."  
  
"No offense, buddy, but I make it a policy not to discuss religion or politics. Now, sex   
  
on the other hand, is onea my favorite subjects! You ever hear the one about the cat, the nun   
  
and the pickle jar?"  
  
"We'd rather not." said the first one. "We're just looking for information."  
  
"Hey, I'm just a simple bartender here, yo. I don't know nothing."  
  
"If you saw a mutant freak in here, you'd call us, right?"  
  
"Depends on if he's paying his tab or not."  
  
"You don't understand! These mutants plan to take away everything we hold dear!" The agent  
  
pounded his fist on the bar. "Some of them don't even look human!"  
  
"Some of them?"  
  
"Many of them can pass for human."  
  
"Really? Then, how do you two know your partner isn't a mutant?" The two agents began to   
  
look at each other suspiciously. "Think about it. A mutant hiding out in the HDL, maybe leaking  
  
secrets to the other mutants. You'd never know. I hear some of 'em can go invisible. Could   
  
sneak up on you at anytime. Hell, for all you know, /I/ could be a mutant." He pretended to   
  
laugh at the absurdity of the idea.  
  
"You make us sound paranoid." said one.  
  
"But, what if he's right?" said the other. "The mutant scum could blend in anywhere."  
  
"Bernie, we've been partners since day one! You don't think /I/ could be mutie trash?"  
  
"Anyone could be, Leo! You heard what Kelly said. They can be anywhere!"  
  
"Dad," Tad called from the stairs. "Could you..." He saw the HDL agents and ran back to   
  
the apartment.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Bernie.  
  
"The ghost of Britney Spears. Who else would call me Dad?"  
  
"That was your son?" said Leo. "He looked rather...odd."  
  
"Inherrited my looks, the poor thing."  
  
"He ran off the moment he saw us." Bernie pointed out.  
  
"He's a little shy around strangers."  
  
"Could we see him?" asked Leo.  
  
"Sorry, he's got homework to do."  
  
"It won't take a minute." said Bernie.  
  
"Unless you're hiding something."  
  
"Hiding something? Nah, I'll be right down with him."  
  
"We'll come with you."  
  
"Gentlemen, the upstairs area of this establishment is my private home. Unless you have a   
  
warrent, I suggest you wait down here."  
  
Tad was huddled in a fetal position on his bed shivering. "They've come to take me away,   
  
Daddy." he sobbed. "They're the guys on TV who hurt mutants."  
  
"Tad, I won't let them take you." He strapped the inducer to Tad's wrist. "They just want  
  
to look at you. You'll have your inducer and I'll be right there. You don't havta say anything   
  
if you don't want and they'd better not so much as lay a finger on you."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't've tried to come in the bar without my inducer."  
  
"We all make mistakes, kid." He gave him a tissue. "Here, whipe your face. I told them   
  
you were a little shy, so it's OK to be scared. But, could you go down just for a little while?"  
  
"OK." Tad dried his eyes.  
  
"Remember, I'll be right there. Can you be a brave boy for Daddy?" Tad nodded. Todd turned  
  
on the inducer, giving his son the appearance of a normal boy. He took his hand and led him   
  
downstairs. "Here he is, fellas!" he slipped back into jovial barkeep mode. "This is my son,   
  
Tad Tolensky. Chip off the old block, ain't he?"  
  
"Tad, is it?" said Bernie, squatting to his level. "My name's Bernie. How are you, little   
  
man?" He offered to shake hands. Tad, knowing that a handshake would reveal webbed fingers hid   
  
behind his father.  
  
"He's a real nice kid, once ya get to know him." said Todd. "Just shy."  
  
"He's got awful big eyes." said Leo.  
  
"All the better to see you with, jerkface!" Tad spat out.  
  
"Shy, huh?"  
  
"Ah, ah, Tad, that wasn't very nice. He's got his mom's eyes. I'm afraid he gets the   
  
smart mouth from me."  
  
"When I first saw him, he looked like he had a beak."  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be drinkin' if you see that kinda thing, yo."  
  
Bernie reached out to touch Tad's face. Tad drew back and burried his face in Todd's pants  
  
leg. "I ain't gonna hurt you, kid." he said. "I was just gonna touch your face is all."  
  
"Look, if my kid don't wanna be groped by some strangers that's his right!"  
  
"Whoa, easy, man" said Bernie. "I ain't no freak. I wasn't gonna hurt him. I just- just   
  
wanna make sure he's, ya know, normal."  
  
"Well, you can see for yourself he is. Now, if you'll excuse me, he has homework to finish.  
  
You finished with your beers?"  
  
"Keep the change." Leo growled as he stuffed a few bills in Todd's hand. They were gone.  
  
Todd sank down on the stairs, emotionally exhausted. "That was close." he said.   
  
Tad sat next to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Fugeddabout it, kid." he said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Why do they hate us, Daddy?"  
  
"Tadpole, if I knew that, there wouldn't be an HDL /or/ an MLF."  
  
"Will it always be like this, Daddy?"  
  
"I know this much, Tad. The world just won't survive unless we can all stop fighting."  
  
Don't listen to them, what do they know?  
  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know.   
  
PS 189 let out with a shrill ringing of bells. Children spilled out of the building and   
  
boarded buses and parent's cars. Tad saw his father waiting for him in the white '04 Corvette.  
  
He got in. "Hi, Dad."  
  
"Hey, Tadpole. How was school?"  
  
"Schoolish."  
  
"Top up or down?"  
  
"Down." Tad liked riding in the car with the wind in his face.  
  
Todd revved the engine and drove down the street, his favorite oldies station playing on   
  
the radio. "We're gonna have to make a stop on the way home." he was saying. "There's a trucker's  
  
strike, which means I gotta go to the docks and pick up the supplies myself."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Anything happen at school today?"  
  
"Well, the fourth grade science fair is coming up. Manditory participation. Know what that  
  
means?"  
  
"Means you have to do it."  
  
"Maybe I can do something on fermentation."  
  
"I think you might be a little young for that. How 'bout a model volcano?"  
  
"Dad, /everyone/ does volcanoes. I wanna do something different."  
  
"I did a volcano when I was your age. Surrounded it with little green army men. They all   
  
got sweapt away in a river of molten lava."  
  
"Vinegar and baking soda, you mean."  
  
"Same thing."  
  
"The teacher says next year we won't need backpacks."  
  
"What are you gonna carry your books in?"  
  
"We won't have books. They're gonna put everything on CD's and they have these new desks   
  
that have computers built right into them."  
  
"Huh, what'll they think of next?"  
  
"Well, a lot of people are driving hovercars now. Think we'll ever get one?"  
  
"Tad, you go talk to Scott, he'll tell you that in 2004 and 2005 they started making cars  
  
that would last damn near forever. Beats the hell outa one of those newfangled hovercars." An   
  
old AC/DC song came on the radio. "Hey, there's your song, Tadpole!"  
  
The two of them sang along with the radio. "Cuz I'm T.N.T, I'm dy-no-mite! I'm T.N.T, and  
  
I'll win the fight! I'm T.N.T, I'm a power load. I'm T.N.T, watch me explode!"  
  
At the docks Todd approached a tall, thin man with white hair and a mustache. "Hey, Stan!"  
  
he called out to him. "You got those bums back to work yet?"  
  
"Hey, Todd!" Stan answered. "Sorry, can't say that I have. We're still negotiating. I bet  
  
I know who this is!" He set eyes on Tad. "You're Tad, right? You're 10 years old and in the   
  
accelerated reading program."  
  
"Uh-huh. How'd you know?"  
  
"You're all your old man talks about! He's shown nearly everyone who stops in the Happy   
  
Toad your school picture."  
  
"You gonna be OK on your own for a few minutes, Tadpole?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yeah. I got homework." Tad had his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
  
"Good. We won't take too long."  
  
Tad took the book out of his bag. For his accelerated reading class he was to do a report   
  
on /Sarah, Plain and Tall/. He had just a couple of chapters left.   
  
"That's him, Leo."  
  
"How can you tell? These kids all look alike to me."  
  
"I'm tellin' you it's him! The weird kid from the bar. I saw him get outta the car with   
  
that guy. He was weird lookin'too. I'd know him anywhere."  
  
"So, whaddya wanna do, Bernie? Go arrest the kid? All he's doin' is readin'."  
  
"If he's a mutant he's dangerous and has to be dealt with. Same as the guy who calls   
  
himself the kid's father."  
  
A huge shadow fell over the pages Tad was reading. He looked up. "Hiya, pal. Remember us?"  
  
Tad froze with fear. "We ain't gonna hurt you, kid, we just wanna talk to ya." Tad threw his   
  
book down and started to run away. "Not so fast, kid!" One of them grabbed his wrist. The wrist  
  
with the image inducer.  
  
"DADDY!!!" Tad screamed.  
  
"Christ! Look at him!"  
  
"He's one of 'em, alright."  
  
Both agents suddenly found themselves pinned to the ground, Todd crouched on top of them.  
  
"Don't. Touch. My. Son." he said dangerously.  
  
The two of them threw Todd off. The two would've quickly overpowered him if Stan hadn't   
  
come from behind and smacked Bernie with a crowbar. Leo swung at Stan. Stan was a bit long in   
  
the tooth, but he could still brawl with the best. "Run, Todd!" he shouted. "I'll hold 'em off!"  
  
Todd grabbed Tad and hopped twenty feet away, all thoughts of hiding his mutation long   
  
gone. His only instinct was to save Tad.  
  
Bernie came to long enough to pull out his walkie-talkie and call for back up. The docks   
  
would soon be crawling with HDL agents.   
  
Todd's plan was to hop back into the car and peel out. He didn't know where to drive to.   
  
Not home. Marie was waiting there. No way was he going to lead the HDL to her. Maybe the   
  
X Mansion. Or that cabin Logan had up in the boondocks. Anywhere. He never made it to the car.  
  
HDL agents blocked him off. He clung tightly to the whimpering child in his arms, wondering   
  
what to do.  
  
"Hand over the kid!" One of them demanded, aiming a gun.  
  
"Fuck you." He swung Tad onto his back and sprung over the agent's head. He fired and   
  
missed. Todd hopped faster.   
  
"He's getting away!"  
  
Todd didn't stop hopping untill he found somewhere to hide. He panted as he crouched behind  
  
a cement post near the East River. Tad clung to him and sobbed. "They're comin' for us, Daddy.  
  
They're gonna take us away."  
  
Todd made his descision. "Tadpole, no one is taking you anywhere. Give me your backpack   
  
and your jacket."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't argue!"  
  
Tad gave Todd the jacket and backpack. Todd wrapped the pack in the jacket and put on the  
  
backpack. "Tad, I know you can breathe underwater, so I know you'll be safe in the river. Go   
  
jump in and hide. You know how to send a mental message, right? Just keep calling out until   
  
Jean or one of her kids hear you. Don't come up until one of 'em says it's OK. OK? OK!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." You're lying to your kid, Tolensky. This may be the   
  
last time you ever see him, and you're lying to him. He threw his arms around him and hugged him   
  
tight. "Be a good boy for your mother. Kocham cie."  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Don't cry, Tadpole." How can you tell him that? You're crying yourself. "Go now."  
  
"I love you, Daddy." Tad dove into the murky river. They hadn't found Jimmy Hoffa there,   
  
surely they wouldn't find an amphibious little boy.  
  
Todd took out his wallet. He took one last look at the picture he kept there of his family.  
  
They were all smiles and touching each other-an unbroken union. I love you, Marie. I'm sorry for  
  
what I'm about to do, I hope you'll forgive me someday. He tossed the wallet aside. He leaped   
  
out into the open. "Hey, jackasses!" he called to the HDL agents. "We're over here!" He leaped   
  
away, giving them a glimpse of the jacketed figure on his back.  
  
They chased him. Todd knew it was only a matter of time. His legs ached and he was   
  
dehydrating. They had him surrounded. Todd raised his hands in surrender. Someone wrenched the   
  
backpack from his back. Books and papers spilled out. "Where's the kid?"  
  
"What kid?"  
  
"The kid you tried to hide from us! The mutant freak!"  
  
"He's gotta be a mutant too! No other way could he make those jumps!"  
  
"Listen, mutie, tell us where the kid is and maybe things will go a little easier for you."  
  
"Go to Hell."  
  
The agent slapped him. "Cuff the freak! He's goin' to Neverland!"  
  
No, please, Todd mentally begged. Slap me, kick me, beat the livin' shit outta me, but   
  
don't cuff me! A huge pair of cuffs bound his wrists. They were inhibitor cuffs, making escape   
  
impossible. Todd broke out in a cold sweat and shivered as the van he had been shoved into   
  
drove to who knows where. Ever since suffering horrific abuse at the hands of his stepfather,   
  
Todd couldn't stand to have his hands fettered. At least it's me and not Tad. was his only   
  
comforting thought.  
  
Tad sat at the bottom of the river. His nictating membrane allowed him to see underwater.  
  
The river was murky from decades of refuse. The polutants made Tad's gills sting. The water   
  
was cold. Tad tried to concentrate his thoughts. Jean, Rachel, Nathan, anybody. Please help me!  
  
He tried not to think about the cold or how scared and worried he was. He had to concentrate on  
  
getting help.  
  
A van painted in lurid shades of yellow and green cruised down the street. The van was   
  
collectivly owned by The Pineapples, a wedding/Bar Mitzvah band that Gabs Wagner was the lead   
  
singer for. Their pianist, Rachel Summers, did the driving. "One less day of school." said   
  
bassist M.J. "Only 7 months left.When's our next gig?"  
  
Drummer JayMax took out the notebook they had written their schedule in. "We have a wedding  
  
reception at the Waldorf next Thursday."  
  
"Great." said Gabs. "Will I be singing /Ave Maria/ or /Nagila Havla/?"  
  
"Neither." said JayMax. "It's a Wiccan ceremony."  
  
"In that case, I'll sing the Lovin' Spoonful's /Do You Believe in Magic/."  
  
The van came to a screaching halt. "What's wrong, Rache?" asked lead guitarist Jasmine.  
  
"It's Tad. I hear him calling for help." She made a U-turn. "He's this way."  
  
The van stopped at the East River. The five teenagers got out and started calling for Tad.  
  
"He's under the water." said Rachel. She focused her mind. *Tad, it's me, Rachel. Are you OK?*  
  
*Rachel, I'm scared!*  
  
*Can you swim up here? It's safe. Just me and my friends.*  
  
*OK* The young mutant's beaked head soon bobbed over the water. He swiftly frog kicked his  
  
way to the shore. M.J. offered him a hand. Tad shivered, damp in the autumn breeze. Gabs took   
  
off her leather jacket and wrapped it around the child she had come to think of as her little   
  
cousin. Jasmine sat on the ground and conjurred a fire in her hands. This was the mutant power   
  
that gave her the nickname Fireblossom. "Come here and get warm, Tad." she said. Tad sat by   
  
Jasmine's fire, wrapped in Gabs' jacket. He started to cry.  
  
Gabs knelt down and put her arms around him. "What's wrong, Tad?" His sobs made him   
  
incoherent. "Sh, calm down. Start at the begining and tell us everything."  
  
"Daddy hadta go to the docks after he picked me up from school. There-there were HDL guys.  
  
They wanted to take me away but Daddy wouldn't let them. He-he told me to hide in the river and   
  
wait for you. Gabs, what if they got him?"  
  
Gabs held Tad tightly and tried to comfort him. The others looked around the area. "Guys,"  
  
said M.J. "Look what I found." He found Todd's wallet.  
  
JayMax looked at it. "Crap! I think I know what this means!" she said. "Mr.T musta known   
  
he was gonna get captured so he dropped his wallet so they wouldn't have any way to identify   
  
him." She looked through the wallet. Driver's license, SS card, a couple of credit cards, a few  
  
dollar bills and a photo of his imediate family. He did this for them. she thought.  
  
"Tad," Rachel said gently. "We'll take you home."  
  
Rogue was distraught at the news. She held Tad closly on her lap as the teenagers explained  
  
what happened. She tried to put on a brave face but was breaking up on the inside. JayMax gave her  
  
the wallet. Was this all she had left of him? After an awkward good-bye, the teens left, Tad   
  
still in Rogue's lap. "Your daddy was very brave." she whispered to him. "And he loved you very  
  
much."   
  
"Welcome to Neverland, mutie scum!" said the agent who forced Todd out of the van. He was  
  
taken to a room where a collar was put around his neck. It was also an inhibitor. Todd was   
  
familiar with it. Some years ago, Rogue had offered sanctuary to a fugitive from Neverland. The   
  
fugitive told Rogue she could never repay her for her kindness. Rogue said the collar she helped  
  
her remove would be thanks enough. Rogue often wore the collar when it was just her and Todd. He  
  
felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered the first time he got to touch her creamy smoothe skin.  
  
The cuffs came off. Todd thought he would be grateful, until the agent forced him to strip down  
  
and submit to a humiliating search. A gray uniform was thrust into his hands. He was ordered to  
  
put it on. The pants were too short and the sleeves too long. "We'll be taking that ring too, mutie."  
  
He was referring to the plain gold band on the third finger of Todd's left hand. "C'mon,"  
  
he protested. "It's not expensive, hardly worth anything. You don't want it."  
  
"It's coming off," he drew a knife. "One way or another." Todd reluctantly turned the ring  
  
over. The guard looked at it. "Who is 'Marie'?" he asked, reading the inscription.  
  
"Marie is-uh-my ring's name. Yeah, I name all my clothes. My pants are named Howard, my   
  
shirt's name is George, my socks are Bob and Ben."  
  
"You will learn it is best not to be so flippant with us, mutie! Albert, check his clothes  
  
for identification."  
  
"I couldn't find any, sir."  
  
"What is your name, mutie?"  
  
"Tom Sellek. What's yours?"  
  
"If you will not give us a name, we will give you a number." He wrote something down.   
  
"83252. That is your name now! Take him out of my sight!"  
  
Todd was taken to another room that looked like a spartan barber's shop. He was forced   
  
into a chair. The sand blond hair that had grazed his nape since high school was coldly snipped  
  
off. What little was left was shaved to the scalp. They tatooed the number 83252 on the inside  
  
of his wrist. He bit his lip, determined not to show that he was in pain. He was made to pose   
  
for mug shots. He was asked more questions. Where did he live? Who lived with him? What happened  
  
to the child he had been carrying on the day of his arrest? Todd kept his lips sealed and said  
  
nothing. Exasperated that they would get no answers from him, he was sent to the barrecks, a   
  
room with 20 bunk beds to be shared with 30 other men. All shaved, uniformed and collared like   
  
him.   
  
It was lights out. "You don't look like you take up much space." said a thin man with bright  
  
orange skin. "You can share my bunk."  
  
"Thanks." said Todd. They got in the narrow bed and pulled up the thin blanket.  
  
"My name's Greg. What's yours?"  
  
"Todd."  
  
"Get some rest, Todd. You'll need it. Good night."  
  
"Night, Greg." God, I miss Marie already. He thought about the last time he saw her. He   
  
was griping about how he had to drive out to the docks himself because of the trucker's strike.  
  
She told him not to worry about it, it was just temporary. He resolved to go there after picking  
  
up Tad. She asked him to pick up some bagels on the way back. Sorry, babe, I can't bring you any  
  
bagels. Did he kiss her good-bye? He couldn't remember. Todd's work had made him mostly   
  
nocturnal, making sleep just that more difficult.  
  
At the crack of dawn everyone got up and lined up outside for roll-call. They were each   
  
rationed a lump of something Todd guessed to be bread and a cup of water. They were then handed   
  
shovels and made to dig a large ditch. Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that I'm digging my  
  
own grave? Todd remembered hearing stories of Nazi concentration camps in history class. Even   
  
Mr. Stein's dry monotone voice couldn't hide the horror. They had watched /Schindler's List/ in   
  
class. As he dug, Todd remembered a few years back he had decided to do some geaneology research,  
  
just to know more about the lady he called Babka until she died of a heart attack when he was 6.  
  
Aniela Tolensky had left Poland in 1945 with her husband Steban Tolensky. Presumedly, to escape  
  
the very thing their grandson was know suffering. I think this is what they call irony. Todd   
  
thought as he whiped sweat off his brow. Kind wish I had a hat. I'm as bald as Xavier now.  
  
"Work. mutie!" shouted the guard.  
  
All through a day of backbreaking work with meager food and water rations, Todd recited   
  
facts in his head just to keep himself sane. I am Todd Tolensky. I was born January 22nd, 1987  
  
in Brooklyn, New York. My wife is Marie Antoinette Tolensky. We were married June 12th, 2011.   
  
She was born March 30th, 1987 in Slocum, Mississippi. We adopted our son Tad Nelson Tolensky on  
  
February 20th, 2014.   
  
He tried thinking of happier times. Like the day he married Marie. His friends had ribbed  
  
him on his choice to wear a white tux when it was pretty well known that the couple was very   
  
experienced with each other. He told them that white was a symbol of pure love, not physical   
  
purity. It was lost on them. The wedding was in the middle of the rose garden where the two had   
  
made many a romantic tryst. She looked breathtaking in the floaty white gown she wore, even with  
  
Fuzzface leading her down the path. Lance had been in charge of the music. His job was to play   
  
the CD that they had picked out for processional music. It was the /Top Gun/soundtrack. Marie   
  
was to come down the path to Berlin's "Take My Breath Away". Lance forgot to press the skip   
  
button and she nearly came down the path to the tune to "Danger Zone." Four year old Rachel and   
  
6 year old Nathan had served as flower girl and ring bearer and were quite flustered at the   
  
confusion. They had to start over, Lance apologizing profusly. It was later joked that "Danger   
  
Zone" was more appropriate anyway. Kurt kissed her cheek through the gauzy veil she wore and put  
  
her gloved hand in Todd's.  
  
Getting kicked by a guard made him crash back into reality. At night he bit down on the  
  
hem of the thin blanket so no one would hear him cry. He thought of his bed back home. He usually  
  
didn't turn in until 7:30 in the morning, after seeing Tad off to school. He and Marie would   
  
often "Spoon up" as she called it. His back would be pressed against her front and those gentle   
  
arms would go around him, making him feel safe and loved as he drifted off. He wondered what   
  
Marie was doing now. Was she angry at him? Did she miss him? Was she crying too?  
  
The answer was all of the above. Rogue felt like she should be in mourning. Her husband   
  
was as good as dead. And she would never have the closure of knowing for sure. She lay on the   
  
couch, the thought of going to bed alone unthinkable. Dammit, Todd, why did you have to be so   
  
brave? Tad came out of his room. "I can't sleep. Momma." He was reverting. He hadn't called her   
  
Momma since he was 8. She had been "Mom" since then.  
  
"Come here, Sugar." She laid down with Tad in her arms. Don't cry. she told herself. You   
  
gotta be strong for him.  
  
"I miss Dad."  
  
"Me too, Sugar."  
  
"It's my fault they took him away."  
  
"No, baby, it's not your fault."  
  
They dozed off together on the couch. Rogue woke the next morning with Jean's psychic voice  
  
in her head. *Rogue, can I come in?*  
  
Rogue sat up and tried to straighten her appearance. *Sure, come on in.*  
  
Jean came in and sat next to Rogue. "Rachel told me everything. I'm so sorry." Jean hugged  
  
Rogue. Rogue couldn't stop crying. She had spent most of high school resenting Jean, and here   
  
she was comforting her. "Listen, there's still hope. Xavier wants as many mutants as possible to  
  
meet at the X Mansion today. He's finally discovered the secret location of Neverland. We're   
  
gonna rescue your husband and everyone else they've taken prisoner."  
  
"I wanna be there, Jean. Ah wanna beat the livin' shit outta the men who are hurting mah   
  
husband." Her accent always got thicker when she was angry.   
  
"Don't let your anger control you, Rogue. We're not there for retribution, we're going to   
  
free people being held for being mutants."  
  
"An' if a few HDL guys go down in the process, oh well."   
  
"Xavier wants you to bring a few things. C'mon, I'll help you get them."  
  
"What about Tad?"  
  
"We'll bring him along, for now." They woke the boy up.  
  
A congregation of mutants met in the danger room at the X Mansion. They were seated around  
  
a large table. Xavier wheeled in and spoke. "I called you all here today because I have finally  
  
discovered the secret location of Neverland. It has been difficult. The inhibitors make it   
  
impossible for Cerebo to locate even that great a mass of mutants. The few that have escaped did  
  
so under cover of night and were often too adrenelized to pay attention to where they were. Just  
  
kept running until they came to a highway. Someone on the inside has come forward, a doctor who  
  
was feeling pangs of guilt over what he saw at Neverland." Xavier pressed a button. A holographic  
  
image of the camp appeared on the table. "We will infiltrate Neverland under cover of night.   
  
Tonight, if there are no objections." There were none. "We will split into four teams. I will   
  
pass the roster around shortly. You will notice that each team is made up of equal parts of   
  
mutants with strength, stealth and firepower. Each will be headed by a psychic who will keep   
  
everyone in communication with everyone else. Jean Grey will head the red team. Phoenix will   
  
head the yellow team. Cable will head the blue team. I will head the green team."  
  
"Professor," said Scott. "You can't do this! You're too..."  
  
"You'd better not say old, Cyclops."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Professor," said Kurt, looking at the roster. "There must be a mistake. Gabs can't go on  
  
this mission. She's too young."  
  
"Nightcrawler, you were not much older than her when you went on missions. Sapphire's   
  
powers could be very useful. If the guards are armed, she can decrease the density of their guns  
  
and ammo, rendering them useless. If it makes you feel better, she's on the same team as   
  
Shadowcat. I'm sure she'll look out for her. Now, I believe Rogue has something to help us."  
  
"Over the past few years," said Rogue. A few mutants that escaped Neverland turned up at   
  
the speakeasy. We'd remove their inhibitor collars, fix 'em a hot meal and give 'em directions   
  
to come here. Some of them escaped by stealing guards' uniforms and slipping out dressed in them.  
  
We've saved the uniforms they left with us, just in case. Not enough for everyone, but enough   
  
for a few to slip by in disguise."  
  
"Good." said Xavier. "Now, here's the plan....."  
  
Meanwhile, Todd was called away from his labor. "Prisoner 83252 will report to the clinic."  
  
came the announcment. Todd knew better than to protest. He went to the clinic and met with a bald  
  
man with a dark brown mustache wearing a lab coat. "I'm Dr. Windsor." he said. "I'd like to ask  
  
you a few questions."  
  
"Sure." Todd sneered. "And afterwards will there be electro-shocks or chemical castration?"  
  
"What makes you think I'd do that?"  
  
"Oh, gee, let me think. Oh yeah, because this is a concentration camp where nasty things   
  
like that happen. I've been to the Holocaust Museum, doc!"  
  
"So have I, Mr..." he checked the file he had been given. "Sellek. Why don't you start by  
  
giving me your real name?"  
  
"OK, my name's not really Tom Sellek. It's Ted Danson."  
  
"Come now, let's be serious."  
  
"Alright. My real name is Mortimer Toynbee."  
  
Dr. Windsor sighed. "Now who would ever have a silly name like that?" Todd shrugged. "Let's  
  
move on. According to this report you were captured in Lower East Manhatten after interfering   
  
with the arrest of a young mutant. Where is he now?"  
  
"Up yours."  
  
"OK...Any health problems we should know about?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sick of being here."  
  
"Keeping your sense of humor. That's good. Now, why don't you tell me about yourself? Maybe  
  
describe your mutant abilities?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Well, it's my job to find these things out."  
  
"Screw your job."  
  
"Speaking of which, occupation?"  
  
"Ain't it obvious? Porn star."  
  
"I can wait untill you're ready to talk." They sat in silence for a long while.  
  
"You ever see /Good Will Hunting/, Doc?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"This is just like that scene where Will won't talk to Robin Williams and the clock keeps  
  
ticking."  
  
"Yes, very. Listen, um, Mortimer, I'm not like the others."  
  
"Sure you're not."  
  
"I want to help you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and I'm Patty Hearst."  
  
Dr. Windsor lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've leaked information about the location   
  
of Neverland."  
  
"Second star to the right and straight on till morning."  
  
"I mean it. I've contacted Charles Xavier. He knows everything. I can't allow these horrors  
  
to continue!"  
  
"What made you wait so long?"  
  
"I have a wife, a family. I don't want anything to happen to them. Surely you would   
  
understand that."  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"The young mutant you rescued. He called you 'Daddy'. It's all here in the report."  
  
"He usually just calls me Dad. He only calls me Daddy when he's scared." He found himself  
  
saying. "What happened to Stan?"  
  
Dr. Windsor looked at the report. "Stanly Eleman? The report only says he was 'dispatched'."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"It also says here you have a great leaping ability. Any other mutant abilities?"  
  
"Yeah, I can catch flies with my tongue."  
  
"I think that's enough sarcasm for today, Mortimer."  
  
"No, really, I can."  
  
"Sure. If you have nothing more to say, you may go back to work."  
  
"Oh, really, could I?"   
  
That night around midnight four ranks of mutants flanked the camp. Nightcrawler had on his  
  
image inducer and was dressed in one of the uniforms as was Storm. Nightcrawler teleported to the  
  
other side of the electrified fence. Storm rode the winds to fly over it. *They made it* Jean Grey  
  
broadcasted to the other mutants. *Storm and Nightcrawler are inside.*  
  
Shadowcat took the hands of Sapphire and Hercules and phased through the fence. *OK, Phoenix,  
  
we're in. I'll look for the control panel. Sapphire and Hercules will look for the main office.*  
  
"Captain America," Cable was saying. "I just want to take the opportunity to say it's  
  
an honor to work with you."  
  
"Thank you, Cable." he said, shaking his hand. "I believe I speak for the rest of the   
  
Avengers when I say we are proud to fight along side the X-Men."  
  
"You know, when I was a kid, I went trick-or-treating dressed like you."  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Logan told me about you and..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My little sister. Shadowcat just shorted out the electric fence. Bamm-Bamm, the wirecutters,  
  
is you will."  
  
"Wolverine," said Xavier.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You may now 'slice and dice'."  
  
"Bitchin'." He drew his claws and tore through the fence.  
  
Sometime earlier, Tad was at the Wagner house with T.J. JayMax was babysitting. "I've got a great   
  
idea, let's bake some cookies!" she was saying.  
  
"I don't want any cookies, JayMax." Tad said morosly.  
  
"OK," said JayMax. "Why don't we pretend we're camping out? Yeah! T.J., go get your sleeping  
  
bag." She went to get it.  
  
"I want my dad." said Tad.  
  
"Aw, you poor kid." JayMax put an arm around him. "Look, the X-Men, the Formidable Four   
  
/and/ the Avengers are all on it. They're gonna rescue your dad and everyone else. You'll see   
  
him tomorrow. Got your bag, Teej? Alright, we just lay 'em down and we'll pretend the flashlight  
  
is our campfire. Anyone wanna tell a story? OK, I'll tell one."  
  
JayMax tried to keep the mood light. Late in the night she dozed off on the couch.  
  
"T.J.," Tad whispered. "I can't sleep."  
  
"Worried about your dad?"  
  
"Yeah. And my mom. She went with them."  
  
"I'm worried about Mom and Vati. And Gabs. Don't tell her I said that."  
  
"OK. T.J., instead of lying around here, let's go find them."  
  
"How?"  
  
Tad pulled a piece of paper from his overnight bag. "I copied down the map from Prof's   
  
computers."  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
"Your dad's got a Mercedes, right?"  
  
"Tad, we can't! We're just kids!"  
  
"I've seen Dad do it hundreds of times. It's not hard. I'll steer, you do the pedals."  
  
"OK. I got an idea too. Lockheed! C'mere, boy!" A purple dragon the size of a golden   
  
retriever bounded over to T.J. and licked her face. "Lockheed can fly and breathe fire. Let's   
  
take him with us."  
  
"OK."  
  
"So, what do we do?" she asked when they got in the car.  
  
"Um, you get down to where the pedals are and...let's see, I saw Dad do this when he lost   
  
his keys that one time." He reached under and grabbed the wires. The Mercedes revved to life.   
  
"Ok, Teej, give it some gas. Just a little." Tires screeched. Trash cans knocked over. Lockheed  
  
snorted as he was thrown from his seat.  
  
JayMax woke up. She saw the kids were gone. She went outside to investigate the noise to  
  
see the Mercedes careening down the street. She put two and two together. "Dammit! There goes   
  
my three dollars an hour!"  
  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
  
I might not be with you, but you got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time...I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
Hercules and Sapphire found the main office. They went through files. "I think I found   
  
Todd's." said Hercules.  
  
Sapphire took a look at the files. "Geez, look what they did to his hair! Let's see,   
  
Prisoner 83252. Aliases Tom Sellek, Ted Danson and Mortimer Toynbee. Mortimer? Oh well,  
  
occupation, porn star. Huh? Prisoner argumentive and unco-opertive. Uh-huh, that's Uncle Todd   
  
alright. Held in barrack M22. I'll send Phoenix the info."  
  
While she sent out the mental message, Hercules had a look around. He found a locked   
  
drawer in the desk. It opened under his brute strength. "Wow." he breathed at the contents.  
  
"Sapphire, come look at this!"  
  
Sapphire saw a collection of jewelry and baubles. "Jackpot!"  
  
Storm and Nightcrawler went seperate ways. She headed for the female barracks, he would   
  
take the male barracks. He heard Jean Grey's voice in his head. *Nightcrawler, I just heard from  
  
Phoenix. Sapphire found out that Todd's being kept in barrack M22. His number is 83252.*  
  
*Danke.* Kurt took a deep breath and walked to the barracks. He passed a guard. He merely  
  
nodded in greeting. Kurt found M22. And...action! he told himself. He pounded the nightstick   
  
against the tin walls of the barrack. "Wake up, everyone!"  
  
Everyone groaned as they shuffled awake. "I want prisoner 83252! Where is he?" No one seemed  
  
to know. "I know he's here!"  
  
"He-he's over there." said a frightened prisoner.   
  
Kurt approached the bunk where a half asleep Todd was coming to. He looked at Kurt. "I must  
  
be having one hell of a nightmare if you're here, Fuzzbutt." Kurt pinched him. "OW!"  
  
"This isn't a dream, you moron! We're getting outta here! All of us!"  
  
Todd could hardly believe it. He nudged the mutant sleeping next to him. "Hey, Greg! Check  
  
it out! The calvary came!"  
  
Greg woke and looked at Kurt. "Hey, aren't you..."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kurt Wagner. You may know me from such films as /Summer of my German Soldier/ and  
  
/Crazy Lemons/. But in the Munich Circus I was known as...." He turned off his inducer. "The   
  
Amazing Nightcrawler!" He took a screwdriver out of his pocket. He undid Todd's inhibitor collar.  
  
Todd did a couple of experimental hops and flicked his tongue.   
  
"Slimeballs back on-line!" he said. "Prepare for the wrath of Toad!"  
  
"Oh, I got you something else." Kurt gave Todd a set of lockpicks.  
  
"My picks! I've had these since Brooklyn! Never thought I'd get to use 'em again."   
  
They got to work undoing the others' collars.   
  
Storm, meanwhile, had freed several female prisoners and she and Rogue were leading them   
  
to a hole Bamm-Bamm had cut through the fence.  
  
"Who goes there!" demanded a burly guard with a gun.  
  
Storm sent a gust of wind to knock him down. He was knocked back only a little, then started  
  
to fly over the wind.  
  
"You-you can fly!" Rogue gasped. "You're a mutant too!"  
  
"Surprised?" said the guard.  
  
"Maybe you can help us get the prisoners out of here."  
  
"I think not." said the guard. "You see, I may be a mutant, but better you than me."  
  
"You-you bastard!" Rogue rushed him before Storm could stop her. The gun melted in the   
  
guard's hands before he could fire.   
  
"My way of saying thanks." one of the prisoners whispered to Storm before escaping through  
  
the hole.  
  
The guard grapled with Rogue. He was much stronger, but she knew just where to grip him.   
  
They started to lift off the ground. Rogue struggled with her gloves as she tried not to fall   
  
from her enemy's grasp.  
  
Kurt and Todd led the newly freed mutants out of the barraks. They had no sooner gotten   
  
outside when they heard a gun cock. "Freeze, muties." a guard growled. It would've been the end  
  
for everyone, had the gun not crumbled to dust in the guard's arms. He stood dumbly in shock,   
  
never feeling the judo chop Sapphire applied to the back of his neck.  
  
"Who is that?" one of the prisoners asked.  
  
"That's my girl!" Kurt said proudly.  
  
"Vati," she said. "I hacked into the main computer. I have all their files on this disk.  
  
I didn't have time to read it all, but it's some pretty juicy stuff. The Director is some guy   
  
named Malcolm Azulo. He lives near the base, so we better blow before the guards alert him. Oh,  
  
Uncle Todd, these are yours, aren't they?" She handed him a pair of spiked wrist guards.  
  
"Oh, yeah, come to Papa!" Todd strapped them on.  
  
"Found another little trinket in there, if you want it." It was his wedding ring.  
  
"Thanks, Gabs." He gratefully slipped it back on.  
  
"Halt or be fired on!" someone shouted.  
  
"Run for it!" Yelled Sapphire. The hail of bullets plopped harmlessly against their targets,  
  
taking on the density of paintball pellets. This was Sapphire's mutant ability; to change an   
  
object's density at will. When the guards became shocked at the uselessness of their guns, Sapphire  
  
got into the fighting stance Logan taught her long ago. Greg fired a beam of red hot energy at   
  
one of the guards. Todd whirled about, knocking his studded wrists against guards and spitting a   
  
wad of slime at another. Any mutants not weakened by rough treatment at Neverland fought back at  
  
their captors. In short, all hell broke loose.  
  
Todd heard noises over head. He thought he recognized one of the voices. Marie? He looked  
  
up. Hovering in the sky was one of the guards, scuffling with Rogue. NO! Todd hopped closer to the  
  
vicinity. He looked above him. They were up to high for him to hop. They grappled with each other.  
  
Todd just knew Marie was going to fall. He saw the two of them jerk as if electrocuted. They both  
  
went limp and fell from the sky.  
  
"MARIE!!!" Todd screamed as he leaped towards her. He caught her in his arms and held   
  
tightly as they descended. She was out cold. Dammit, I can't even take her pulse! "Marie, Baby,  
  
Sweetheart, please, come back to me." He held her limp body. "I love you." he sobbed.  
  
She groaned. "T-Todd?"  
  
"It's me, Cuddlekins. Sorry about the bagels."  
  
"Huh? What bagels?"  
  
"Before I left you told me to pick up some bagels. Kinda got sidetracked."  
  
"Oh, Todd!" She embraced him and wept. He held her close and stroked her hair.   
  
"Tad OK?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, Todd. Todd, you were so brave!"  
  
"Marie, the fact is, the thought of losing Tad scared me more than anything they could do  
  
to me at Neverland." He helped her up. An ominous clicking sound told them that they were surrounded  
  
by gunmen.  
  
Sometime earlier, a late model Mercedes careened off the main road, swerved madly between  
  
the trees, flipped over into a ravine, and smashed against a thick oak, triggering the airbags.  
  
Tad pushed past the bags and climed out the door. "All those racing VR games really payed off!"  
  
he said proudly. "And Mom said I should spend more time on homework."  
  
T.J. clambered out of the wrecked car. Lockheed crawled out, snorting plumes of smoke.  
  
"You drive worse than my mom!"  
  
"We're alive aren't we?"  
  
"I won't be after my parents see what we did to the car!"  
  
Tad took out the map and read it by the glow of the headlights. "Lesse. It says the camp is  
  
about half a mile east. Uncle Logan says moss always grows on the north side of a tree." He   
  
checked the tree the had rammed into. "Here we go! East is that way!"  
  
They heard the battle raging in the camp before they saw it. It didn't take them long to   
  
find a hole that had been cut in the fence. Tad heard guns being cocked. He turned and to his   
  
horror saw no less than four guards draw guns on his frightened parents.  
  
"NOOO!!!" he screamed. "DON'T HURT THEM!"  
  
"Tad, get out of here!" Todd yelled. One of the guards shot him. He fell.  
  
"TODD!" Rogue screamed.  
  
Tad felt his whole body quiver. T.J. heard a creaking noise. The camp's water tower was   
  
pulsating. Tad was quaking in rage. "DON'T HURT MY DADDY!" The water tower exploded, unleashing a  
  
typhoon. The water didn't merely splash to the ground. It took form, a solid wave forcing guards  
  
to the ground. A sheer wall of water grew, fencing in Todd and Rogue. The walls crashed on their   
  
would be attackers. One guard tried to fire, finding his waterlogged gun useless. He ran at Tad,  
  
intent on grabbing him. T.J. seized the man's leg and dug in with her sharp fangs. He went down  
  
howling. Lockheed breathed a plume of fire at a guard that made a grab for her.The other guards  
  
retreated.  
  
The huge waves subsided, barraks and trees caught in the sudden shower dripped with water.  
  
The ground was saturated. Tad's head throbbed. He saw his father lying in his mother's lap. She  
  
sat on the one dry spot on the ground. "Daddy..." Tad ran to them.  
  
"Hey, Champ." Todd spit up a glob of green slime mixed with blood. Tad and Rogue were both  
  
crying. "At least I get to see you both." he said weakly. "I can say good-bye."  
  
"No you won't." A tall lady with a shaved head in prisoner's garb stood behind them. "My   
  
mutant power is healing. Let me see your wound." Marie turned Todd over, exposing the gunshot   
  
in his back. The tall lady covered the bloody wound with her hands. They glowed. Flesh closed   
  
up, leaving only a charred hole in Todd's shirt as proof that he had been shot.  
  
"Thank you." Rogue said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No, thank /you/. You're friends are giving their all to free us. The least I can do is   
  
heal the wounded."   
  
Todd got to his feet. "Todd," said Rogue. "Let's get outta here."  
  
"No, Marie. I've seen the people foced to live here. Some are to weak to move. I gotta go  
  
back for them."  
  
"When did you get so brave?"  
  
"I think your brother's wearing off on me. Tad, T.J., go find someplace to hide."  
  
Of course, the children had no intention of doing so.  
  
Todd and Rogue met up with Kurt and Gabs. They decided to check the infirmery for any   
  
prisoners who couldn't move. Bamm-Bamm and Hercules were carrying six out together. Todd heard  
  
a moan. "They forgot someone." Todd approached the shabby cot. Someone was moaning and writhing   
  
under the sheet. "Don't worry, pal, we're here to save you." The sheet was thrown off. The man  
  
underneath seemed perfectly healthy, suited, and cruelty shone in his brown eyes.  
  
"It's Malcolm Azulo!" said Gabs. "The Director!"  
  
"How astute." Azulo sneered as he stood. He drew a gun and fired on her. Gabs went down.  
  
"GABRIELE!" Kurt screamed, going to her side. Todd kicked the gun from the Director's hand.  
  
Rogue tackled him.   
  
"I'm OK, Vati." Gabs said as she sat up. "I managed to decrease the density of the bullet  
  
in time. It just happened too fast. It kinda stings, but I'm fine."  
  
"Mein Safire, I was so affraid this would happen."  
  
"Hey, Wagners always bounce back." She stood up.  
  
As Rogue struggled with the Director, the strangest thing happened. His skin turned blue.  
  
His form took on a feminine form. Rogue pulled back in shock. "Mystique!"  
  
"Surprised?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not." said Todd. "I knew a bitch like you couldn't stay dead."  
  
"Now, is that any way to talk to your mother-in-law?" she said sacrinly.  
  
"I-I saw you die!" said Rogue. "I pushed you over that cliff myself!"  
  
"You smashed a stone statue. Amazing what you can do with molecular structure."  
  
"Kurt, you won't get mad if I kill your mom again, will you?"  
  
"Nein." he growled. "I'll hold her down for you." T.J. heard the familiar voices and peeked  
  
through the window. She saw her father tackle a blue lady with orange-red hair. "That was your   
  
own granddaughter you tried to shoot!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" She morphed into a small rosy cheeked elderly lady. Kurt   
  
drew back in shock, recognizing the form. T.J. gasped. She knew who it was.  
  
So did Gabs. "Mrs. Crowe!?"  
  
"Who?" said Todd.  
  
"I-we hired her as our nanny when Gabs was 5. She-she told us she wanted to retire last   
  
year, told us she was staying with her son in England."  
  
Mystique clutched her chest. "Oh, me poor ole 'eart ayen't wha it useta be, luv." she said  
  
in a fluty cockneyed voice. She laughed cruelly and reverted to her true form. "What darling  
  
little chatterboxes your children were, telling me all I needed to know."  
  
"You-you're killing off your own kind!" said Todd. "I knew you hated humans, but why- why  
  
build this camp to kill mutants?"  
  
"Only the weak and inferior will be killed. The rest will be merely broken in spirit. When  
  
I fearlessly came to their rescue, they would faithfully serve me, assisting me in my overthrow  
  
of the government! Kelly would be out on his ass and my minions would start painting the White  
  
House blue. Now, because of your interference, Kelly will continue to subjugate mutantkind!"  
  
"Ja," said Kurt. "And that would be better than your dictatorship, how?"  
  
"It does not matter." She reached under a desk and pulled out a bazooka. "You will all die."  
  
"NO!" screamed T.J. Lockheed bounded past her and let loose a giant ball off fire. Mystique  
  
caught the brunt of it. She dropped her weapon in pain. She stumbled about, her clothes ablaze.  
  
She spread the fire about in the small room. The other four mutants quickly made their escape.  
  
The newly liberated mutants were parceled off to the four teams. They would escape in four   
  
different directions to foil any attempts by the HDL to find them. Rogue insisted on going with  
  
the red team with Todd. "I'm not letting him outta my sight untill we get home." she said. Kurt  
  
kissed Kitty and Gabs good-bye and offered to look after T.J. So began the exodus.  
  
Jean led everyone to the very ravine where the kids wrecked the car. "What the hell!" Kurt  
  
yelled, recognizing the Mercedes.   
  
"Umm..." said T.J. "Tad and I kinda had to borrow it to get here."  
  
"Well, I hope you know your allowance is suspended for the next 12 years."  
  
"Scott could probably tow it out and fix it up." Jean offered.  
  
"The car is not important." Kurt sighed. "As long as everyone's OK. It's just, I thought   
  
T.J. would wait until she was at least 16 to wreck the car."  
  
"OK, everyone." said Jean. "I've hidden some supplies here earlier, so this is where we're  
  
gonna stay the night." She took out the cache hidden in a hole in the ravine wall. "I don't know  
  
if there's enough blankets to go around. Hope no one minds sharing." She gave Kurt some matches  
  
and told him to start a fire. "I'll take the first watch and will gladly take any volunteers to  
  
help me watch for trouble. Is anyone wounded? I'm a doctor and I have my med-kit."  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am." It was the tall lady. "I have healing powers. That might be more useful."  
  
"You're going to put me out of a job." Jean smiled.  
  
"No, I can only heal wounds. I can't cure the sick."  
  
As they got to work, Kurt sat with his back to a tree and stared into the campfire he had  
  
made. T.J. approached him. "Vati, are you mad that I wrecked the car?"  
  
"No, T.J. I'm not mad."  
  
"You look mad."  
  
"Not at you, Liebes." He stretched an arm up to her, inviting her into an embrace. She sat  
  
and snuggled beside him.  
  
"Are you mad at that lady with the blue skin and red hair?"  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
"Vati, I heard you fighting. She's your real mother, isn't she?"  
  
Kurt sighed. "Schatz, it's taken me nearly 40 years to realize this, but my real mother,   
  
the only mother I've ever needed, is Eva Wagner. The woman I taught you and your sister to call  
  
Oma. As soon as we get home, I'm going to call her and have a long talk. Hang the long distance  
  
charges."  
  
"Vati, when we get home, can I dye my hair?"  
  
Kurt laughed. "Nine years is to young to dye hair, Blumechen." He stroked her vermillion  
  
tresses. "Besides, your hair is lovely the way it is."  
  
"It looks to much like that mean lady's."  
  
"We're defined by how we act, mein Engel. Not by our looks."  
  
I'm tired, Vati. She slipped into German.  
  
Sleep, then. I'll be here when you wake up. She fell asleep in his arms. "Ich liebe dich,  
  
mein Blumechen." he whispered before turning in himself.  
  
Todd found Tad staring intently at a bottle of water. "What's up, Tadpole?"  
  
"I can't do it." he said. "I could do it with that big huge water tower, but I can't make  
  
this water do anything. Not even a ripple."  
  
"You're probably tired. Heck, I can only spit so many slimeballs before running out of   
  
juice. So, you can control water now? Means your mutant powers kicked in. Means my Tadpole's   
  
growing up, too." He gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder.  
  
Tad embraced his father. "I was so scared, Dad."  
  
"Yeah, so was I." He held him close.  
  
"Excuse me," It was the tall lady.  
  
"Neither of us are hurt." said Todd.  
  
"I can do something for you that I've done for the other prisoners." she said. "Let me see  
  
your wrist. The one they tattooed your number on." Todd removed his wrist band. The tall lady   
  
moved a glowing thumb over 83252, erasing it. "You have a scar." she commented on the jagged   
  
white scar on his wrist. "Would you like me to fix that?"  
  
"No. I need that. It reminds me that life is precious. What's your name?"  
  
"Used to be 54378. Now I'm back to Fella."  
  
"You don't look like a fella."  
  
"It's Raphaela Saltzman. Fella for short."  
  
"Todd," said Rogue. "I know you ain't holdin' hands with another gal."  
  
"She ain't a gal. She's a Fella!"  
  
"I get that all the time." Fella laughed. "Well, everyone's lined up to get their tats   
  
removed. See you later."  
  
Rogue embraced Todd. They both tried hard not to cry. She ran a gloved hand over his shorn  
  
head. "This will take some getting used to."  
  
"I know. I hope it grows back soon." Damn. The only place she could kiss me was my hair.  
  
"When that guard I was fighting died, I didn't feel his powers leave me. I'm stuck with   
  
some memories I'd just as soon not have, but Xavier can siphon them off for me. But, his powers  
  
are mine for keeps."  
  
"What powers does-did-he have."  
  
"Super strength. And he could fly." She whispered to him "Maybe sometime we can join the   
  
Mile High Club."  
  
"I-think I'd like that. By the way, Tad, how'd you and T.J. get the car over here?"  
  
"I hotwired it." he answered. "T.J. did the pedals and I steered."  
  
"Hotwired it huh? Worked the first time? And a Mercedes! Well, that beats the hell outta   
  
the Pinto I..." Rogue glared at him. "Uh, I mean, that was wrong, Tad. Very wrong indeed."  
  
The Tolensky family settled under a blanket by the fire. "Tell me a story, Daddy." Tad   
  
whispered, snuggling closer to Todd.  
  
"Been awhile since you asked for one, but OK. I'll tell you your favorite. Once upon a   
  
time there was an evil witch named Raven who put a spell on a beautiful princess named Marie.  
  
If Princess Marie's skin were to touch anyone, the person would sicken and die. Princess Marie   
  
always wore long gloves and covered up as much as she could. But it wasn't enough. The princess  
  
was so affraid of hurting anyone she stayed far away from other people. She was very lonely.   
  
Then, one day, she met a toad hopping by the pond. He was very lonely too..." Tad was lulled by  
  
the homespun fairy tale. Todd hugged his son close and felt his wife hug him from behind. Todd  
  
found himself once more humming the lullaby from /Tarzan/.  
  
You'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
  
No matter what they say. (I'll be with you)  
  
You'll be in my heart (I'll be there) always...  
  
Always...I'll be with you  
  
I'll be there for you always, always and always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
I'll be there  
  
Always 


End file.
